Princess Peach
Princess Peach Toadstool is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is the damsel-in-distress in most Mario games. She first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and has since appeared in most subsequent games, in which she is usually kidnapped by Bowser. Peach is occasionally a key supporting character of the plot, and sometimes a playable character. Her most notable appearance is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. She has also shown her fighting abilities in Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario RPG, Super Paper Mario, Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Peach's first game as the main character, Super Princess Peach, was released worldwide on February 27th, 2006. She has an affinity for the color pink and has been shown to be a ladylike and kind monarch. Peach resides in her castle along with many Toads who tend to her. Her kingdom is often attacked by the Koopa Army, lead by King Bowser. Peach is portrayed as Mario's love interest. She also has a special relationship with Princess Daisy, and is a good friend of Luigi, Toad, Birdo and Toadette. She has appeared in many sport titles as well as other spin-offs. Origins Peach is portrayed as the beautiful princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. No larger reigning monarchy appears to exist. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, the princess has a grandmother, and the Mushroom Kingdom government is ruled by a chancellor and the mushroom retainers. In Mario Superstar Baseball, Lakitu mistakenly calls Toadsworth her caretaker likely due to a translation error. Like most characters from the Mario franchise, her backstory is purposefully left vague and undeveloped (nothing is known about her age, her height, and the royal family which she belongs to), though at the beginning of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, it was revealed that she has been kidnapped repeatedly by Bowser since childhood. A mushroom king was a common character in the Nintendo Comics System stories, in which he was portrayed as a forgetful person. Her mother and father are unknown but presumed alive. While the instruction manual for the original Super Mario Bros. indicates more about that he is related to Peach, he has never appeared in any game and was never mentioned again. In Super Mario Bros. 3, it is revealed that the Mushroom Kingdom is part of a larger "Mushroom World" composed of seven neighboring countries, excluding the Mushroom Kingdom. Each of these are ruled by a different King, however, none of these monarchs seem to be related to her. Peach lives in a beautiful palace surrounded by Toad guards, which also appears in kart and sports games. Eight of these guards are among the "Elite", including the most prominent of all, Toad. According to the American instruction booklet for Super Mario Bros., Peach is the only one who could undo the evil magic that Bowser had cast upon the Mushroom Kingdom; Bowser kidnapped her for this reason. However, upon her rescue, this prophecy is not mentioned in the game itself, nor any other game, nor in the cartoons. Oddly enough, in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Peach (known as "Princess Toadstool" or simply "Princess" at the time) was depicted as constantly being in search of someone who could defeat Bowser's (known as "Koopa" at the time) forces, despite the fact that Mario and Luigi could do just that (and also the fact that most of the people they were looking for turned out to be of little to no help whatsoever). She looks a lot like Princess Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy. Voiced by *Jeannie Elias (1989–1990; 2004) *Tracey Moore (1990–1991) *Jocelyn Benford (Hotel Mario) *Leslie Swan (1996-1999; 2004-2005; 2007) *Samantha Kelly (2007–present) *...and Others. Similar Heroes * Kelly (Barbie series) * Gig (Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot) * Summer Dawson (Wonder) * Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic Pegasus) * Princess Genevieve (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) * Princess Rosella (Barbie as the Island Princess) * Abigali Chase (National Treasure) * Zoe Plummer (The Pacifier) * Hero Girl (The Polar Express) * Clarice (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) * Zoe (Zathura) * Charlotte Cody (Wonder) * Eliza (Monster House)